tf2 high school
by cat-bowser
Summary: scout goes to high school for the first time meeting new friends, foes and possible love interests. rated T because its team fortress and some bad language
1. Chapter 1

Tf2 school AU: ch1

The alarm clock beeped making the Bostonian man wake out of his slumber. The first day of high school, he wasn't glad that the holidays were over. He got up and went to wash and change his clothes. 'Scout, breakfast is on the table!' his mum called up the stairs.

He ran down the stairs into the kitchen spotting some pancakes on the table 'thanks ma!' he said sitting down gazing at the golden pancakes. His brothers were already out the house so they weren't there to annoy him, everything was perfect.

He heard the bus pull up outside his house; he stood up grabbing his bag. 'Aren't you gonna say goodbye?' his mum asked walking over her arms wide. He grumbled giving her a hug 'have fun yeah?' she kissed him on the head. He jogged up to the bus jumping on. He briefly surveyed his surroundings to see if he could spot anyone he knew. A boy sat at the back of the bus wearing a red hoodie holding a lighter. It was pyro. Scout ran over to sit with him 'hey buddy!' he said over enthusiastically, scaring the boy who nearly dropped the lighter, he looked up his face was obscured by a scarf and sunglasses. No one knew why he did it, he just did.

The bus started to move, excitement started to boil up inside him. He thought about all the new people he would meet and he could maybe find a girlfriend. Pyro stared out the window still flicking the lighter scout was unsure whether he was excited too. Pyro had always been a bit odd ever since they first met but they always got on well.

The bus stopped almost throwing scout forward. He poked Pyro, who looked at him vacantly. 'C'mon let's go!' he said dragging the boy to the exit.

Scout's eyes widened at the sight of the school, it was an old building with the blue and red shield logo above the entrance. A smile grew on his face; he looked at the time table he received in the post a few days before. 'Mr Hale's class' he read, Pyro had the same so they went off to find the class.

They found it eventually lining up outside like the other students were. The teacher was late apparently, which wasn't good for first impressions. Then all of a sudden a shout was heard 'MR HALE IS IN THE BUILDING!' the students turned to see a tall, stocky man running down the corridor. He skidded to the door and unlocked it quickly 'sorry for being late' he apologised briefly before returning to his gruff Australian accent. 'you may sit where you want today, if there is any trouble you will be moved' he said sternly. Turning to the board to write his name while the students sat down. Scout sat with Pyro, next to Pyro was a tall kid with a Russian accent and a smaller kid with glasses and a German accent. They were clearly very good friends and tried to engage in conversation with Pyro who was too busy drawing balloonicorns and rainbows to notice.

'Sorry about him he's... quiet' scout said to them trying to think of a word that wouldn't make them want to avoid Pyro at all costs. 'Ah I see' the shorter man replied pushing his glasses up his nose 'my name is Klaus' he smiled warmly 'and zis is Mikhail'. He waved smiling awkwardly. First day and already have two friends scout thought 'oh by the way I'm scout and this is Pyro' how could he forget to introduce himself. 'Nice to meet you both' the German replied with a smile still on his face he was clearly overjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tf2 School AU: ch2

'ok class, I'm Mr. Hale I'll be teaching your class this year. Let's go through some rules: number one I do not tolerate bad behaviour in my class. Number two you are expected to not eat in class and number three...' he paused thinking about this rule 'listen to each other, respect' he coughed lightly.

'Our first lesson together is gym class, follow me to the gym' he stood up 'don't dawdle mates'. Scout loved sports he jogged out his new friends following him. The class arrived outside the sports hall. 'Sheilas go in the changing room on the left, lads on the right' Scout was changed quicker than everyone else since he was so excited, he had wanted to be a gym teacher as sports were his life or maybe even a member of the Badlands Brawlers. 'c'mon!' he ran to the gym. 'Ugh I hate zis lesson' he heard Klaus say as he tried to keep up with Scout and Mikhail.

'Alright, I want you to pick a partner to time your scores, preferably someone you don't know' Scout scanned the room; he could see a boy wearing a hoodie with the American flag on it. 'hey, you got a partner?' he asked walking up to him, he turned to face Scout looking him up and down 'negatory...' this kid was weird maybe just because Scout didn't know him very well. 'What's your name?' Scout asked 'Jane Doe'. Scout tried not to laugh 'Why have you got a girl's name?' 'It's a long story, C'mon maggot let's start, I'll time you first '.

The next few minutes were terrible for Scout, Jane believes he is some kind of soldier in the army shouting random commands like 'move faster maggot!' or 'you call that running, my grandma could run faster than that and she's in a wheel chair!' so Scout was glad when they could swap over and he did the same thing 'hey chucklenuts run faster!' and he shouted things back like 'shut up maggot!'

In the end Scout got the fastest time but Jane was surprisingly nice to him about it 'you did good son' he patted him on the back. The bell for break rang giving Scout a time to catch up with Pyro. 'hey Pyro!' he called, Pyro was talking to a girl with black hair and glasses, she turned round to see Scout who nearly stopped in his tracks, she was beautiful. 'I got to go I'll see you later' she left swiftly 'who's the girl?' Scout asked leaning against the wall, Pyro written her name down on a notebook page presenting it to him. 'Sarah Pauling' he read 'she's cute'. Pyro giggled at this and started to tease him, of course Scout couldn't hear as it was being muffled by the scarf they wore.

Klaus and Mikhail walked up to them, a girl was with them linking arms with Mikhail, Scout guessed they had been in a relationship for a long time. 'This is Sascha', Sascha was tall like he was she had blonde hair and was also Russian. 'Hello little man' she said flatly. 'Hi, I'm Scout and this is Pyro' she smiled briefly and then said something to Mikhail in Russian which sounded affectionate. Klaus was clearly a third wheel in this relationship making Scout feel sorry for him.

'Come on you love birds lets go to our next lesson' Klaus said walking off, they followed. Scout pulled out his time table, 'chemistry...' it read. Him and Pyro went after them as they seemed to n=know where the science department was.


End file.
